Best Left Unsaid
by Aleric
Summary: This is my first attempt at submitting a story. It deals with the dangers of speaking in front of children. Slight yuri content.


Best Left Unsaid  
  
Disclaimer: SailorMoon and all other characters in this story do not belong to me. The story itself however does. It is actually based on true events. Actual names were changed to protect personal privacies. (And my butt)  
  
"Thank you again for dinner Michiru-chan." Usagi said as everyone sat around the table. "Your dim sum is as good as Makoto's.   
  
"What do you mean `as good as Makoto's'"? The aforementioned girl said with mock fierceness. "Nobody makes a dim sum as good as me."  
  
Ami smiled at her. "Nobody makes anything as good as you do, Mako-chan." she said softly, giving her girlfriends hand a slight squeeze. Instantly Makoto's face lit up and she turned to the girl next to her.  
  
"Thank you love." she whispered, bringing her hand to her lips, before repeating the action on the Ice-Senshi's lips. They were the reason for this little get-together. With Setsuna's encouragement, they had finally confessed their relationship to the others. Thankfully, instead of being shocked, the others gave their full support. Michiru even offered to host a dinner to celebrate, which is where they all now were at.  
  
"Okay, maybe not exactly like your's." Usagi conceded. "But you have to admit. It comes pretty close."  
  
"Don't bother waiting for an answer, Odango-Atama." Rei commented with a smirk. "Nothing is going to break that lip-lock."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I suppose you're right." she said as everyone watched the two. "Ami and Mako must hold the record for the longest kiss."  
  
"Impossible." Haruka grinned. "Michiru and I hold that record."  
  
"Maybe." Usagi giggled. "But I think these two are going for your title."  
  
"What do you think their longest time is?" Minako asked curiously, as the two finally broke their kiss.  
  
"Twenty-six minutes, seventeen point four seconds." Ami sighed breathlessly.  
  
The others just gaped at her. "Are you serious?" Rei finally managed.  
  
Ami nodded, a devious smirk on her face. "I always keep track of how long Mako-koi and I kiss."  
  
Haruka gave a low whistle of admiration. "You win." she conceded.  
  
Michiru smiled at her. "Don't worry Ruka-koi. We'll have plenty of time to challenge them later. But now I'm afraid it's time for this party to end."  
  
"Aw no, already?" Usagi protested, while the others all raised their voices in agreement.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess." Michiru said firmly. "But you all have classes in the morning. And I have a little munchkin I have to put to bed." And she picked up a drooping Hotaru out of her chair.  
  
"Aw no, really Michi-mama, I'm not tired." Hotaru half mumbled, half drooled into Michiru's blouse. This brought wide smiles to the other Senshi's faces.  
  
"I guess you're right." Usagi finally relented. "Thanks again for having all of us."  
  
"You're welcome." Michiru smiled. "Thank you all for coming."  
  
"No problem. Wouldn't have missed it." Minako grinned. "Hey Ami, Makoto." she said. "I'll walk with you to your apartment."  
  
"Thank you Mina." Ami replied. "We appreciate the company."  
  
"Yeah sure. And while we're walking, you can give me the secret of your lip-lock longevity."  
  
The others laughed at this. "I didn't know you even knew a word like `longevity'." Setsuna said to Mina with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, when it comes to love and romance." Minako quipped flashing her `V' for victory sign. "I have a mind like a steel trap."  
  
"Maybe we should go with them too Mamo-chan." Usagi said brightly. "I wouldn't mind a few tips like those myself."  
  
Mamoru stepped back and gave a flourishing bow. "I will follow you anywhere, my goddess." he said.  
  
Usagi smiled at him. "You hamball." she teased gently, ruffling his hair. "Goodnight Michiru. And sweet dreams Hotaru." she called out gently.  
  
"G'night Usagi." Hotaru yawned. "Don't forget to shut the damned door when you leave."  
  
Silence. Dead silence. For a moment everyone forgot to breathe. They all stared open mouthed at the tiny girl. Michiru's face grew beet red, and her eyes blazed with fury. Slowly the others followed her gaze to the now squirming Wind Senshi, her own face as white as a sheet.  
  
"Uh sure, Hotaru, we'll do that." Usagi finally stammered. "Let's go everybody." she said dragging a still stunned Mamoru behind her as she exited.  
  
"Right. We have to get going. Busy day ahead. Busy busy busy." Minako chuckled nervously. And with one last apologetic glance in Haruka's direction, the other's quickly filed out the door.  
  
"Oh sure. Abandon me in my time of need." Haruka muttered as she watched the Inners quickly exit. She then noticed Michiru's eyes still locked on her and resumed her squirming.  
  
"Setsuna." Michiru spoke in a cool voice that sent a shiver down everyone's spine. "Will you please put Hotaru to bed and have a talk with her?"  
  
Haruka leaped to her feet. "I can do that for you Sets." she said, reaching for the tiny girl. Michiru however shook her head firmly and placed Hotaru in Setsuna's arms.  
  
"No Haruka." she said. "You and I are going to have a little talk of our own."  
  
Haruka swallowed. "Now Michi-koi," she said. "I know you're upset. And you have every right to be. I promised to be careful of what I say-ya-ya-yi! Owie, owie, owie." she began chanting her new mantra as Michiru latched onto her ear, and pulled her into the back bedroom.  
  
"Suna-mama, am I in trouble?" a worried Hotaru looked up into her foster mother's face.  
  
Setsuna smiled. "No sweetie. But I think we should have a talk about things best unsaid in front of others."  
  
Hotaru blinked at her questioningly. "But what are Mama and Papa going to talk about?" she asked.  
  
Setsuna glanced at the bedroom door. Her warm smile morphing into a devious smirk. "Same thing." 


End file.
